1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to generating an X-ray image which clearly distinguishes the internal tissues of the object.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging device generates images of an inner structure of an object by radiating X-rays to the object and analyzing X-rays passing through the object. X-ray transmittance varies depending on internal substances of the object, and an image of the inner structure of the object is acquired using an attenuation coefficient indicating transmittance as a numeric value.
In recent years, in order to increase a contrast between internal tissues of the object, a great deal of research has been conducted, and a method for acquiring X-ray images from a plurality of X-rays having different energy levels has been proposed.